Just You
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Bahagia itu bukan tentang menunggu. Tetapi tentang mencari. Dan aku bahagia saat akhirnya aku menemukanmu dalam pencarianku. Terima kasih karena telah menungguku untuk menemukanmu. Bahkan jika kau pergi jauh, aku pasti akan selalu menemukanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu. / Kihyun Fanfiction for Desember Ceria Kihyun


_'Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

 _Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu_

 _Kepada api yang menjadikannya abu._

 _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

 _Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan_

 _Kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada'._

 _-Supardi Djoko Damono_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just You**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Maltrr**

 **.**

Lantunan musik klasik dari piringan hitam yang sedang dimainkan itu terdengar. Alunannya yang lembut membuat suasana menjadi tenang. Membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya akan dengan reflek memejamkan mata -menghayati setiap nada yang mampu merangkai musik yang indah.

Kyuhyun -seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat ikal sepunggungnya yang tergerai sedang duduk santai bersandar di sofa tunggal ruang tamunya. Bibir pink nya menggumamkan nada-nada abstrak dari musik yang didengar.

Sedang tangan kanannya yang memegang pena sibuk menari diatas kertas putih yang tak lagi polos, ada banyak coretan tinta disana. Merangkai setiap untaian kata menjadi puisi indah untuk sang pemilik jiwa nan jauh disana.

Bertemankan alunan musik syahdu, Kyuhyun mulai ikut melantunkan bait demi bait kata indahnya dengan pena dan kertas putih sebagai media. Menciptakan harmoni yang tak kalah indah.

Si pemilik caramel lembut tersenyum saat menatap pada setiap kata yang tersusun rapi dibuku diary miliknya. Senyumannya semakin melebar saat pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding klasik yang ada diatas sana. Menghitung detik demi detik yang berlalu dengan suara pelan.

"Tiga..."

"Dua...

"Satu..."

TOK TOK!

Tepat waktu.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan dengan segera berlari kencang kearah pintu keluar. Dengan semangat membuka pintu berwarna cream dan bergaya klasik itu hingga terdengar bunyi derit yang kencang.

"Mrs. Kim"

"Hi, Kris."

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang itu menyambutnya dengan senyum tampan, membalas senyum manis Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Akan ku berikan."

Kris merogoh tas selempangnya. Memilah surat-surat yang ada disana dan memberikan satu surat bertuliskan Kim Kyuhyun dengan nama si pengirim Bryan Trevor Kim.

Dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Thanks, Kris."

"You're well. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu? Akan ku buatkan teh untukmu."

Kris menggeleng. "Sorry, I can't. Masih ada surat yang harus kuantarkan. Maybe next time."

"Kau terlalu rajin, Kris." Kyuhyun berucap ketus tapi bibirnya tersenyum. "Istirahatlah selagi bisa."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa, Mrs. Kim. Banyak orang-orang yang menantikan kehadiranku. Mereka akan bersedih jika aku tidak datang."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kata-kata itu, apalagi Kris mengucapkannya dengan gaya narsis yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah tampannya. Tapi walaupun begitu Kyuhyun tau apa yang Kris ucapkan itu benar. Di abad ke-20 ini, dimana perang masih terus berkecamuk, membuat setiap orang harus hidup dalam rasa was-was. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya sifat kemanusiaan, yang ada hanya keinginan untuk menang dan menjadi yang berkuasa. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak nyawa yang melayang asalkan mereka berkuasa itu tidak masalah. Diluar sana banyak orang yang diperlakukan lebih buruk dari binatang. Bagi para wanita, mereka diperlakukan sebagai budak nafsu oleh orang-orang berkuasa yang justru menawarkan perlindungan. Didunia seperti ini tidak ada satupun yang bisa dipercaya. Mereka hanya sekelompok anjing yang menjilat saat berasa didepan dan menggongong dibelakang.

Wajar jika orang seperti Kris sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. Berjalan kesana kemari dari satu pintu ke pintu lainnya untuk mengantarkan sepuck surat yang seperti sihir, dapat menghilangkan perasaan sedih dan khawatir tentang keadaan orang-orang tercinta yang jauh disana. Menggantinya dengan tawa senang dan senyum bahagia.

Seperti Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Baiklah. Next time, Oke?"

Kris mengangguk singkat, membuatnya mendapatkan tepukan dibahu dari Kyuhyun. "Good luck."

Kyuhyun masih terus melambai saat Kris berlalu hingga tubuh jangkung itu tidak terlihat lagi dipandangannya. Senyum manisnya terkembang saat menatap pada sepucuk surat ditangannya. Ada tulisan rapi yang ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris disana -tulisan suaminya yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal. Kyuhyun mendekap surat itu didada dan mulai melompat-lompat dengan bibir bawah yang digigit menahan teriakan senang yang akan keluar.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan segera berlari kekamarnya setelah menutup pintu dengan suara bantingan.

Ada sepucuk surat dari suami tercintanya yang menanti Kyuhyun untuk membacanya. Dan ada seorang pria tampan nan jauh disana yang menantikan balasan darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan ekspresi cemas diwajah. Mata caramel nya terus bergerak gelisah antara jam dinding diatas sana dan juga pintu bercat cream didepannya.

Kyuhyun sedang menantikan kedatangan Kris ke rumahnya -lebih tepatnya menantikan surat yang akan datang bersama dengan si pemuda pirang. Biasanya Kris akan datang pada hari sabtu setiap minggunya pada jam satu siang. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

Sang lazuardi pun sudah lama menghilang bergantikan dengan lembayung senja yang sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh sang malam. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi dia berharap semoga ketidakhadiran Kris saat ini tidak membawa pertanda buruk tentang keaadaan suaminya.

Disurat Kibum minggu lalu, suaminya yang seorang tentara Inggris itu mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sibuk melakukan pelatihan militer untuk mempersiapkan diri pada serangan yang bisa kapan saja Jerman lakukan pada Inggris. Hanya saja sesibuk apapun Kibum, dia tidak pernah sekalipun absen mengirimkan Kyuhyun surat setiap minggunya selama setahun ini. Bagaimapun ini adalah yang pertama, jadi wajar bila Kyuhyun jadi tidak tenang dan khawatir berlebihan seperti ini.

WNita cantik itu masih tenggelam dalam rasa khawatir saat sebuah ketukan pintu depan rumahnya terdengar. Mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata dan seperti kebiasaannya selama ini dengan cepat dia berlari ke sumber suara.

Yang Kyuhyun dapatkan saat membuka pintu bukanlah wajah bule Kris dengan senyum tampannya, melainkan sebuket bunga mawar putih dan lavender yang dirangkai dengan begitu indahnya. Kedua bunga kesukaannya itu disodorkan tetap didepan wajah Kyuhyun, membuatnya mengerjap bingung karena kaget.

"Kau tidak ingin menerimanya --" Suara berat yang familiar itu terasa mengalun indah ditelinganya. "--Kyuhyun?"

"Kibum."

Wanita cantik itu bergumam tak percaya. Mata caramelnya mengerjap bingung untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya segera menghambur kepelukan hangat yang dia rindukan begitu si pemilik suara berat menyingkirkan buket bunga yang mengganggu pemandangannya. Dan dia menemukan Kibum disana, dengan senyum dan wajah tampan yang sama-sama Kyuhyun rindukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuh tegap Kibum dan tidak mau melepaskannya walaupun suaminya itu sudah meminta, malahan dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang itu.

Mau tidak mau Kibum harus menggendong Kyuhyun didepan seperti koala dan melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Kibum sengaja meninggalkan kopernya diluar karena tidak mungkin membawanya masuk dengan Kyuhyun yang ada digendongannya. Biar saja diluar, toh tidak ada barang penting didalamnya.

Sekarang waktunya Kibum mengurus istri manjanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi tenggelam didada bidang Kibum sekarang tenggelam dalam perpotongan leher miliknya. Pelukannya pun semakin mengerat. Kyuhyun rindu Kibum, rindu wajah datarnya yang tampan, rindu pelukan hangat dan harum tubuhnya. Dan yang paling penting Kyuhyun rindu Kibum yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Bahkan disaat Kibum mendudukkan diri disofa, Kyuhyun tidak juga mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dia semakin menyamankan diri dipangkuan Kibum.

"Hei. Kau tidak ingin melihatku?" Tanya Kibum setelah berusaha melepaskan pelukan mereka tapi Kyuhyun justru semakin mengeratkannya. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menikmati pelukan maut Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin melihat wajah manismu."

Kibum berbisik dengan lembut ditelinga Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali, Kyuhyun masih tetap diam namun pelukannya mulai merenggang. Dan Kibum sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia sekali lagi mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berhasil.

Kedua tangan Kibum terangkat untuk menangkup pipi chubby istri manisnya. Dia tersenyum saat mata kelamnya bertubrukkan dengan caramel milik Kyuhyun yang ditutupi oleh krystal bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Dan saat satu air mata benar-benar mengalir menuruni pipi putih itu, Kibum segera mengecupnya dengan lembut. Ciumannya beralih pada kedua kelopak mata bulat Kyuhyun, merangkak naik mengecup dahinya sayang, kemudian kembali turun mengecup kedua pipi chubby nya dan berakhir pada dua belah bibir pink kesukaannya.

Hanya kecupan ringan sebagai pelepas rindu dan pengungkap segala rasa didalam dada yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan lidah yang terasa kaku untuk bicara.

Dua belah bibir itu perlahan terpisah, memberi jarak sekian senti untuk saling menatap kagum pada kelereng masing-masing dengan kening yang saling bertaut.

"I miss you so bad." Suara dari bibir tipis itu terdengar parau. Mengungkap rasa rindu yang membuatnya menggila.

Setetes air mata kembali mengalir dari caramel Kyuhyun disusul oleh banyak air mata lainnya. Tangannya mengalung indah dileher kokoh Kibum dan Kyuhyun kembali membawa dirinya dalam kecupan lembut Kibum.

Dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam lautan yang bernama cinta dan kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Hari-hari yang Kyuhyun lalui tidak lagi sepi karena ada Kibum disampingnya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat saat membuka mata dan juga orang terakhir saat Kyuhyun akan terpejam untuk menjemput dunia mimpi yang menantinya.

Seperti halnya sekarang, Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap dengan nyaman berbantalkan lengan kanan Kibum. Sedang tangan kirinya Kibum gunakan untuk mengusap lembut rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. Mata hitam Kibum terus menatap pada wajah manis Kyuhyun saat terlelap. Seperti boneka hidup yang sangat cantik. Membuatnya terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lagi dan lagi.

Tangan Kibum beralih untuk mengusap pipi putih chubby itu dengan lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun menyerngit dalam tidurnya karena merasa terganggu. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai membuka, menampilkan kelereng sewarna lelehan caramel lembut yang sinar selalu Kibum suka.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya yang masih berhamburan sekaligus untuk mengusir kantuk yang belum juga mau pergi. Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah imut Kyuhyun yang sedang mengucek matanya.

"Kibum." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar cukup serak saat berbicara. A

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Kecupan selamat pagi Kibum sematkan dibibir pink itu. Membuahkan warna merah samar dipipi yang tadinya berwarna putih. Kyuhyun mengangguk didada Kibum. Wajahnya semakin terbenam didada bidang itu bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat. "Karena kau sudah bangun, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?"

Mendongakkan kepala, Kyuhyun menatap wajah suaminya yang masih terlihat tampan bahkan saat bangun tidur. Matanya kemudian melirik pada jam dinding yang tergantung. Sekarang pukul enam pagi, pantas saja Kibum sudah bangun.

"Kemana?"

"Kemanapun kau mau."

"Kita akan jalan-jalan?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh dan Kyuhyun menganggap itu sebagai iya. Mata bulatnya berbinar senang dan satu kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Kibum sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari Kyuhyun.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan pergi kemanapun yang mereka suka, melewati setiap jalan setapak dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat seolah tak terpisahkan. Mata caramel Kyuhyun terus menatap pada punggung tegap Kibum didepannya, punggung yang tetap terlihat hangat bahkan dalam diam yang menyelimuti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak perlu berjalan disetapak besar untuk bisa berjalan bersamamu_

 _Berada disetapak kecil ini_

 _Dengan kau yang berjalan didepanku_

 _Menggenggam tanganku dengan erat_

 _dan menuntunku dalam diam_

 _Itu sudah cukup bagiku_

 _Karena kau ada untuk menemaniku_

 _Hingga tak peduli seberapa lama aku harus menunggu_

 _Asal untukmu_

 _Aku bahagia_.

"Kau masih suka menulis puisi?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget saat suara berat itu terdengar. Dia kemudian mengalihkan fokus dari buku ditangan pada sosok Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yeah, begitulah." Mengedikkan bahu, Kyuhyun segera menutup kembali bukunya saat Kibum berjalan kearahnya dan mendudukkan diri tepat disampingnya yang sedang duduk santai disofa.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat saat Kibum menunjuk pada buku miliknya. Membuat Kibum jadi semakin penasaran dengan isi didalamnya. Istrinya itu sangat suka menulis puisi tapi tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan dia melihatnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Ini privasi. Jadi kau atau siapapun tidak boleh melihatnya."

"Memangnya ada hal seperti itu? Lagipula aku ini suamimu."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil cepat-cepat menyembunyikan buku itu dibelakang tubuh mungilnya tepat sebelum tangan Kibum berhasil menjangkaunya.

"Kau akan berikan atau aku akan mengambilnya sendiri?"

Nada Kibum terdengar mengancam tapi Kyuhyun masih saja tetap menggeleng. Dia beringsut mundur saat Kibum mendekat hingga posisi mereka sekarang saling bertindihan diatas sofa dengan Kyuhyun berada dibawah Kibum yang sedang menghimpitnya.

"Kibum berat." Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Kedua tangannya berada didada Kibum, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh tapi hasilnya nihil karena Kibum bahkan tidak bergeming. Dia justru sedang menatap terhibur pada Kyuhyun yang sedang kesusah menahan tubuhnya. "Kibum menyingkirlah. Kau berat."

"Berikan dulu bukunya padaku."

"Tidak akan." Kyuhyun itu keras kepala. Dia tidak akan mau mengalah dalam urusan apapun.

"Kau begitu aku juga tidak akan menyingkir." Tapi Kibum bisa jadi lebih keras kepala jika dia ingin.

Lama mereka terus berada dalan posisi itu dengan tubuh besar Kibum yang semakin menghimpit tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dibawahnya, semakin membuat wanita cantik itu terdesak dan kesulitan bernapas.

"Baiklah." Bahkan mengucapkan kata itu saja Kyuhyun sampai tersengal. Jika terus seperti ini dia bisa kehabisan napas.

"Apanya?"

"Aku akan berikan bukunya tapi menyingkirlah terlebih dahulu."

Kibum menurut, dengan segera menarik dirinya untuk menyingkir dari atas Kyuhyun dan kembali duduk manis disofa. Dia juga membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk, kemudian membantu merapikan surai cokelat istrinya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sekarang mana bukunya."

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Kyuhyun mencibir dengan bibir terpout, tangannya bergerak kebelakang tubuh dimana bukunya berada, sedang Kibum sendiri sudah menengadahkan tangan. Tapi bukannya menerima bukunya, Kibum justru menerima kecupan dibibir dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberikannya?" Istri tercinta Bryan Kim ㅡKibum itu menunjukkan seringaiannya sebelum berlari kearah kamar dan menguncinya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan protes dari Kibum yang baru tersadar dari masa terkejutnya karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Kyuhun baru keluar setengah jam setelahnya saat dia sudah menemukan tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan buku itu dari jangkauan Kibum. Mata caramel bulatnya mengedar menatap kesekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan suami tampannya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk segera menemukannya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan, kemudian memeluk tubuh kekar itu dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu bidang Kibum.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengambil buku itu darimu." Membuahkan suara tawa renyah Kyuhyun ditelinganya. "Coba saja jika kau bisa."

"Aku pasti bisa." Kyuhyun mendengus geli dengan senyum merekah.

Pelukan keduanya terlepas saat Kibum berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya. "Mau berdansa denganku?" Ucapnya sambil mengangkat sebuah piringan hitam ditangan kanan.

Senyuman Kibum dengan cepat menular pada Kyuhyun bahkan lebih lebar. Wanita cantik itu dengan semangat mengangguk. Mereka sudah lama tidak berdansa, jadi saat Kibum menawarkan kenapa Kyuhyun harus menolak?

Alunan musik lembut nan romantis mengalun, memenuhi setiap sudut rumah mereka dengan nada-nada indahnya. Kibum mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang diwajahnya, sedang tangannya sudah bertengger manis dipinggang istrinya itu -memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun sendiri juga ikut mengalungkan lengannya dileher kokoh Kibum. Caramel lembut itu menatap dalam pada sang langit malam didepannya. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya kedua pasang mat itu yang berbicara mengucap kata cinta lewat tatapan dengan bibir yang saling tersenyum. Menikmati setiap moment indah ini dimana mereka ada didalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Kibum."

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun memanggil nama Kibum sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan besar Kibum dengan erat. Sedang matanya menatap pada wajah Kibum dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya, tapi dia mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga. Padahal Kibum baru lima hari bersamanya dan sekarang suami tampannya itu harus kembali pergi demi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai abdi negara. Padahal dia masih rindu.

Sebuah pelukan hangat Kyuhyun dapatkan. Dan entah mengapa saat wajahnya terbenam didada bidang Kibum, air mata yang sedaritadi dia tahan langsung keluar begitu saja. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan segala isakan yang akan keluar dari belah bibir pink nya.

"Sstt. Jangan menangis. Aku akan tetap berusaha mengirimimu surat tak peduli seberapa sibuknya aku." Bisik Kibum ditelinga Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun naik turun dengan teratur untuk menenangkannya.

Kibum mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti ini. Mereka hanya punya waktu sebentar untuk bersama setelah setahun tak bersua. Tentu saja rasa rindu itu masih melekat didada. Kibum akui dia juga masih rindu Kyuhyun, tapi keadaan tidak mengizinkannya untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Tangis Kyuhyun mulai mereda, menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil yang masih terdengar. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap lembut sisa-sisa air mata dipipi putih istrinya itu. Kemudian dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya disana. Memaksa Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap padanya.

"Hei, kau tidak mungkin mengantarku dengan wajah seperti ini kan? Tersenyumlah, uhm?."

Lengkungan bibir Kyuhyun tercipta, mencoba tersenyum seperti yang Kibum minta. Membuahkan kecupan manis dibibir itu oleh Kibum.

"Aku akan usahakan kembali secepatnya, karena itu kau bisa menungguku, kan?"

"Pasti. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Mereka kembali berpelukan, menghirup dalam aroma masing-masing yang pastinya akan mereka rindukan. Setelah puas, pelukan itu tak kunjung lepas, hanya sedikit merenggang untuk memudahkan menatap wajah masing-masing. Tangan Kibum masih bertengger di pinggang ramping istrinya itu, sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dengan indah dileher Kibum.

"Ah, Kyu. Soal buku diary mu." Kyuhyun menggumam, caramelnya menatap bertanya pada Kibum sedang tersenyum miring padanya. "Aku sudah membaca semuanya."

"Eeeh?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikannya dariku, padahal kau punya puisi yang bagus."

Rona merah tipis menjalar dipipi Kyuhyun. Kalau Kibum sudah melihatnya, berarti dia tau bahwa semua puisi Kyuhyun adalah tentang dia. Ah, ini memalukan.

"Mulai sekarang jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku senang kau menulis banyak puisi untukku. Kau bisa membuat lebih banyak lagi, kemudian tunjukkan padaku saat aku pulang nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk walau dengan agak ragu. "Uhm."

"Dan lagi, aku menambahkan sedikit kata disana. Kau bisa melihatnya nanti." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, kali ini dia mendapatkan kecupan sayang didahinya. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik saat aku tidak ada."

"Kau juga."

"Sampai jumpa."

Kibum mendaratkan ciuman cukup lama dibibir pink Kyuhyun, kemudian ikut mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan singkat diwajah cantik itu. Setelahnya dia mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka dengan perlahan. Berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah dengan senyum manis dan lambaian tangan diberikannya untuk Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Kibum baru berbalik dan berjalan lurus kedepan saat jaraknya dan Kyuhyun sudah cukup jauh.

Meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terus menatap padanya. Dia baru melangkah masuk kerumah saat tak dilihatnya lagi siluet tubuh Kibum. Kyuhuin menuju kekamarnya, membuka lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan buku diary miliknya yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari Kibum.

Kyuhyun membuka helai demi helai dari buku itu untuk mencari tulisan tangan Kibum disana. Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak begitu menemukan apa yang dia cari. Coretan tulisan tangan Kibum tepat disamping puisi yang dia buat terakhir kali.

Caramel Kyuhyun kembali tergenang oleh lelehan krystal bening, yang siap meluncur turun kapan saja. Dia menatap pada untaian kata yang Kibum tulis, walaupun agak buram karena air matanya, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa melihatnya. Dan Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa memiliki Kibum untuk dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kibum."

 _Bahagia itu bukan tentang menunggu_

 _Tetapi tentang mencari_

 _Dan aku bahagia saat akhirnya aku menemukanmu dalam pencarianku_

 _Terima kasih karena telah menungguku untuk menemukanmu_

 _Bahkan jika kau pergi jauh, aku pasti akan selalu menemukanmu_

 _Karena aku mencintaimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Desember Ceria KiHyun XD**


End file.
